


Hapiness

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: With the end of her relationship Maxine needs to have new beginnings
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen, Other Relationship Mentioned
Kudos: 2





	Hapiness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the bad English

Maxine couldn't believe in what she was hearing from Daniel's mouth. Not only he have cheated but it was with Charlene, her brother's girlfriend! Not wanting to listen more she expulsed him of her apartment.  
Feeling awful Maxine went to her bedroom. Though of calling Vic, but not wanting to preoccupy her she didn't. She began to think about her relationship, how she meet Daniel, how he helped her with her father, and all the moments. She realized that everything went wrong when her now ex-boyfriend changed works. They began to distance themselves, but she tried to deny in hope of saving her relationship. Not that helped. Now he have cheated on her with Charlene of all people! She never liked Pierre's girlfriend, but she tolerated her for him. But now she would need to tell him that his girlfriend that have been at his side since childhood had cheated on him.  
Don't knowing what to do she went to her computer to see if Lando was online. Happily he was. But soon he saw his friend mood and tried to make her tell what's wrong. Lando couldn't believe what Daniel's did. Trying to cheer his friend he invited her to go with him and his girlfriend to the shopping. But Maxine denied it saying she wouldn't bother Lando and Carla's on their date. Finishing the chat Maxine remembers that she had agreed to go for drinks with Nico. Not feeling like going she sent him a message. She didn't want to see him since she knew he would ask about Daniel since they're friends.  
Not knowing what to do she saw she had a message from Dilara inviting her to go out. Maxine thought about it and decided to go. She just didn't knew that would be the first step for a new life.  
Some months later and is Maxine's birthday. She saw all her dear people there. Her mother and her little siblings. Her sister Vic and her fiance Tom. Her brother helping his new girlfriend Danica to care for her daughter. Saw her friends Lando, Carla, Alex, and Georgina chating. Nico with Kea drinking. And also saw Dilara, the most beautiful girl on the party. And thinking about the her girlfriend she thought that was real happiness.


End file.
